


High Moral on the Beach

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice-cream one day wanted to go to the beach, to have some fun. & oh boy did ice-cream learn a lesson on the beach. please r&r</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Moral on the Beach

-

Ice-cream one day wanted to go to the beach,

to have some fun.

For you see ice-cream never got to see the sun.

The beach decided to have some fun, and after all,

never tried ice-cream before.

So the Beach licked ice-cream,

and the waves wiped away all the evidence that

Ice-cream came to play at the beach.

The moral of the story would be, please don't throw your garbage in the ocean.


End file.
